The Sacred Book
by Hikasya
Summary: Versi khusus "Guardian of Sacred Book". Naruto dan Asia adalah dua Guardian yang bertugas melindungi buku bertuah yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Para makhluk halus selalu mengejar Kyuubi, yang bersemayam di sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen. Di samping itu, ada juga gadis dari dunia gaib yang menyukai Naruto. Fic permintaan dari reader yang bernama ARATA. GANTI JUDUL!
1. Awal yang aneh

**POV: UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas satu SMA. Hobiku adalah menyiram tanaman, memasak, berlatih dan memburu makhluk halus. Makanan kesukaanku, tentu saja adalah mie ramen.

Aku adalah generasi yang ke-21. Aku adalah seorang Guardian yang bertugas menjaga buku suci sang dewa yaitu buku bertuah. Buku yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat ajaib dan dapat mengabulkan permintaan apa saja ketika malam keempat belas tiba. Buku bertuah itu tertanam dalam tubuh seekor musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah makhluk gaib yang sangat sakti dan merupakan hewan peliharaan kakek moyangku. Dia sangat suka bergentayangan di setiap malam untuk mengelilingi sekolah besar seperti kastil yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen.

Ya, Uzuka Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah yang setara dengan SMA. Pemiliknya adalah keluargaku sendiri yaitu klan Uzumaki. Klan keturunan dari Ibuku yang juga seorang Guardian. Ibuku bernama Kushina atau lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Kushina.

Lho, kenapa Namikaze Kushina? Seharusnya Uzumaki Kushina, kan? Karena Ibuku menikah dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari kerajaan gaib yaitu kerajaan vampire merah. Pria itu dulunya adalah seorang manusia setengah vampire. Lalu berkat Ibuku memohon pada buku bertuah itu, maka pria itu akhirnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya sekarang. Pria itu bukan vampire lagi dan mewariskan kekuatan elemen apinya padaku. Pria itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia adalah Ayahku.

Hm, begitulah tentang keluargaku. Aku harus mengatakan apa lagi ya?

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ada satu lagi seorang Guardian seperti aku. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Namanya Argento Asia. Dia juga seorang Guardian dari keturunan klan Argento. Generasi yang ke-21. Rumahnya adalah kuil dan bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Dialah yang menjadi partner-ku selama berpatroli di setiap malam untuk menjaga sekolah dari serangan para makhluk halus. Para makhluk halus ingin mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Karena itu aku dan Asia berusaha melindungi buku bertuah itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Asia adalah gadis yang lugu, polos dan sederhana. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Bahkan sekelas juga denganku. Dia adalah gadis yang menarik dan sangat membuatku berdebar-debar. Kenapa? Karena aku suka padanya.

Eits, jangan bilang pada Asia ya kalau aku suka padanya. Ini adalah rahasia terbesarku. Karena itu, aku harus lebih kuat lagi untuk mengembangkan kemampuan supranatural yang aku dapatkan dari Ibuku yaitu kekuatan energi pengurung seperti es. Kemampuan supranatural turun-temurun yang diwariskan dari Kakek moyangku. Kemampuan ini berupa seperti kekkai dan dapat disalurkan melalui pedang energi es yaitu yukianesa.

Lalu mengenai kekuatan Asia. Dia memiliki kemampuan supranatural yaitu menetralisir dan energi cahaya positif. Dia juga mempunyai senjata untuk memusnahkan para makhluk halus yaitu sebuah pedang cahaya suci.

Jadi, inilah kami para Guardian yang melindungi buku bertuah. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami sejak kecil dulu hingga sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD © ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SACRED BOOK**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Asia**

 **Atau**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Genre: Supranatural/romance/action/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Rabu, 30 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: Cerita baru dari versi lain The Guardian of Sacred Book. Versi khusus buat pairing Naruto x Asia. Atas permintaan dari seorang reader yaitu ArataK. Dalam versi khusus ini, saya mengambil inspirasi dari anime kekaishi. Naruto dan Asia menjadi seorang Guardian dari keturunan keluarga masing-masing. Jadi, semua karakter dan tokoh akan saya buat baru dalam fic ini. Mungkin lebih mendekati seperti cerita anime Kekkaishi. Lalu The Guardian of Sacred Book season 2, mungkin lain kali saja saya lanjutkan. Karena mumpung ada ide untuk membuat cerita ini, saya utamakan membuat cerita ini dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Awal yang aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUK!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam kepala seseorang dengan sangat keras. Seseorang yang asyik tertidur selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dia pun terbangun ketika merasakan benturan keras menimpa kepalanya begitu tiba-tiba begitu.

"Aduuuh!" serunya mengadu kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya."Siapa sih yang telah melempar kepalaku?"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu, memandangnya dengan aneh. Membuat seseorang itu menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh, kenapa semuanya memandangku seperti itu?" gumamnya keheranan.

Lalu dia memperhatikan seisi kelas itu. Perhatiannya pun tertancap pada sang guru. Guru perempuan berambut hitam diikat satu. Namanya Mitarashi Anko.

Sang guru berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Ia melototi seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, yang duduk paling belakang itu.

Anko memasang wajah garangnya. Kedua tangannya menekuk di dua sisi pinggangnya.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH? APA KAMU TIDAK BERNIAT UNTUK MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN SAYA INI? KAMU SELALU SAJA TERTIDUR, DASAR!" bentak sang guru dengan sangat keras.

Laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, menjadi pucat karena melihat tampang sang guru yang mengerikan. Ia pun menjawabnya.

"Ma-maaf, Anko-sensei."

"HAAAH, KAMU SELALU SAJA BEGITU, NARUTO!" Anko menghelakan napasnya sejenak."SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA, KAMU HARUS KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG JUGA! MENGERTI!"

Dengan patuh, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ba-baiklah, Anko-sensei. Saya keluar sekarang!" sahut Naruto segera pergi keluar dari kelas itu.

Spontan, semua teman menertawainya. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Argento Asia. Asia memasang wajah iba karena melihat Naruto selalu diusir keluar dari kelas hanya karena ketiduran saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Naruto ...," gumam Asia menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah dipastikan Naruto keluar dari kelas, Anko melanjutkan pelajaran Fisika yang tertunda. Semua orang kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Anko.

Di luar kelas kini, Naruto menghembuskan napas beratnya. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang acak-acakan. Kedua mata yang sayu. Sesekali ia menguap panjang saking mengantuknya karena dia harus berpatroli semalaman suntuk untuk mengawasi sekolah itu. Agar tidak ada makhluk halus yang mengejar Kyuubi. Sebab, Kyuubi yang membawa buku bertuah itu. Dia selalu bergentayangan untuk mengitari sekolah Uzuka Gakuen di setiap malam hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menonton pertarungan antara Guardian melawan para makhluk halus. Itu sudah berlangsung hingga ratusan tahun yang lalu. Semua makhluk halus belum pernah berhasil untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Karena usaha mereka akan selalu digagalkan oleh para Guardian.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia kelihatan lesu sekali.

"Haaah, selalu saja begini. Setiap kali Anko-sensei yang mengajar, pasti aku selalu ketiduran. Padahal aku berusaha untuk tetap melek mengikuti pelajaran Anko-sensei. Tapi, aku tetap saja ngantuk berat. Habisnya aku begadang semalaman suntuk menjalani tugas sebagai Guardian. Sungguh merepotkan."

Naruto menggerutu sendiri. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, seseorang lewat di depannya. Seseorang itu menyadari Naruto yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas begitu. Segera saja ia menyapa Naruto.

"Lho, Naruto? Kamu kenapa bisa di luar? Apa kamu mau coba bolos sekolah ya?" tanya seseorang itu.

Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Orang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Berkulit putih. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Teman sekelasnya Naruto di kelas 10-A.

"Sakura!" Naruto sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya."Tidak. Aku bukannya bolos. Hanya saja aku diusir lagi dari kelas oleh guru."

Sakura bertampang datar.

"Aha, aku tahu kamu pasti kedapatan tidur lagi selama pelajaran berlangsung, kan?"

"Hehehe, begitulah," Naruto tertawa menyengir.

"Sudah kuduga begitu. Kamu memang terkenal sebagai tukang tidur nomor dua setelah Shikamaru."

"Tapi, jangan samakan aku dengan Shikamaru dong!"

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ... Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pergi ke kelas dulu. Selamat menjalani hukuman ya, Naruto!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto sedikit sewot melihatnya.

"Dasar, Sakura itu. Dia selalu meledekku. Mentang-mentang dia adalah pacarnya si Teme. Huh, menyebalkan!"

Si Namikaze menendang kaleng yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Sehingga membuat kaleng itu terlempar jauh dan terjun melewati jendela koridor yang terbuka lebar.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara benda yang jatuh cukup keras di luar sana.

BRUK!

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh itu sehingga menimbulkan guncangan yang cukup kuat.

"Eh, apa itu?" kata Naruto penasaran. Ia langsung bergegas menuju ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Di luar sana, tepatnya di bawah satu pandangan lurus mata biru Naruto. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berpakaian aneh tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Paras gadis itu cantik sekali.

Membuat tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Naruto. Karena penasaran, ia pun melompat ke bawah sana dan terjun dari lantai dua itu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di samping gadis berambut merah itu. Lantas Naruto berlutut dan memperhatikan keadaan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Naruto pun tersentak ketika merasakan hawa negatif yang bersemayam di sekitar tubuh gadis itu. Hawa negatif yang sangat pekat.

'Gadis ini adalah yokai,' batin Naruto kaget setengah mati.'Tapi, kenapa yokai bisa pingsan juga seperti ini sih?'

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu dengan teliti dan seksama. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan semacam energi biru yang menggumpal jika mengetahui gadis yokai ini adalah musuh. Dia tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisi gadis yokai ini. Sebab, yokai adalah makhluk halus yang paling ganas dan berbahaya di dunia gaib. Dia harus segera melenyapkannya sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba, naluri Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak ke arahnya secepat kilat.

BZZZZT!

Sebuah aliran energi seperti kilatan berwarna hitam menjalar di permukaan tanah dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyadarinya. Segera saja ia melompat cepat menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan pun menghilang ketika hampir mengenai tubuh gadis berambut merah itu.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulus. Ia sangat kaget dengan serangan barusan itu.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang ingin menyerangku?" kata Naruto yang mulai menajamkan matanya.

WHUUUSH!

Sebuah pukulan melesat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

SYAAAT!

Naruto bergerak ke arah kiri untuk menghindari serangan itu. Lalu pukulan itu bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya lagi.

DAP!

Naruto menahan serangan pukulan yang tidak terlihat itu dengan tangannya. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit dan bersinar kemerahan. Naruto memasang mata gaib untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

SRIIING!

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Berpakaian aneh. Ia terus melancarkan serangan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Naruto secara membabi buta.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menyerangku? Dari hawanya, sepertinya dia juga seorang yokai. Sama dengan gadis itu,' batin Naruto berusaha menghindar serangan laki-laki berambut coklat itu dengan gesit.

BZZZT!

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang berkilat-kilat dari telapak tangannya dan langsung dilayangkan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto juga melayangkan putaran bola energi biru es ke arah orang itu.

DAAASH!

Terjadilah benturan dua serangan. Menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang amat dahsyat di tempat itu.

Akibat ledakan itu, membuat Naruto dan orang itu terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

Laki-laki itu berlutut dan menghentakkan satu tangannya ke tanah. Ia tampak terengah-engah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam sebentar di tempat masing-masing. Naruto menatap tajam orang itu.

Orang itu tersenyum menyeringai saat bersamaan menghilangkan diri dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dibuatnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR KAU!" teriak Naruto keras sambil terus berlutut.

Terlambat, makhluk halus itu menghilang begitu saja dari sana. Entah siapa dia dan maksudnya menyerang Naruto tadi.

Naruto terpaku. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia menyerangku tiba-tiba seperti itu? Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, aku harus berhati-hati sekarang."

Sejenak Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Lantas perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah itu, yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto mendekati gadis itu lagi. Ia berlutut dan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Hm, gadis ini masih hidup rupanya. Tapi, aku bingung bagaimana caranya menolongnya agar cepat sadar," Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat."Kalau diperhatikan lama-lama, gadis ini cantik juga ya."

Naruto tersenyum sendiri dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Tapi, mendadak ia tersentak dan menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Akukan menyukai Asia. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini."

Si Namikaze merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dirinya bisa terpesona seperti itu hanya karena melihat wajah gadis yang cantik ini.

SREK!

Mendadak gadis itu menggeliat. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan gadis itu.

'Eh, gadis ini sudah sadar.'

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Hingga tampaklah mata hijau kebiruannya. Lalu ia mendapati sosok Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadis itu terpaku sebentar seraya memandangi Naruto. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Di-Di mana aku?" tanya gadis itu menatap Naruto lagi."Kamu siapa ya?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Namun, dia menguasai dirinya agar tetap bersikap biasa.

"Kamu berada di sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya," ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, membuat kedua mata gadis itu melebar sempurna. Dengan cepat, dia bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Ia terduduk dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Naruto.

"A-APA UZUKA GAKUEN? KA-KAMU ADALAH NAMIKAZE NARUTO?!"

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat ketika ditunjuk oleh gadis itu. Ia bingung mengapa gadis itu kelihatan kaget begitu ketika mendengar semua ini.

"I-iya, itu benar. Tempat ini adalah Uzuka Gakuen dan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto agak gugup dipandangi dengan teliti oleh gadis asing itu.

Gadis itu semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Tampaknya ia syok sekali mendengarnya.

SREK!

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan kabur dari hadapan Naruto. Dia pun menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa dia malah kabur? Akukan tidak berniat jahat padanya," tukas Naruto menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat."Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi ke atap buat menyendiri dan sekalian tidur di sana. Hoaaaah, aku ngantuk sekali."

Naruto menguap panjang seperti kuda nil. Lantas ia pun memutuskan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan halaman samping sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan beringin.

Diam-diam, tampak seseorang yang sedang mengintai Naruto sedari tadi di balik salah satu pohon beringin itu. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang jelas dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi.

SYAAAAT!

Seseorang itu bergerak seperti kilat. Ia pun menghilang dari sana. Dia mengikuti langkah Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak merasa diikuti. Saat ini, di pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan yaitu tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya persembahkan cerita baru versi lain dari fic "The Guardian of Sacred Book".**

 **Cerita ini adalah permintaan dari reader yang bernama Arata. Dia ingin Naruto dipairkan dengan Asia. Ya udah, sesuai permintaan kamu. Saya buatin nih cerita The Guardian of Sacred Book versi spesial dengan cerita lebih baru dan para tokoh akan dibuat lebih baru lagi dari pada sebelumnya.**

 **Di cerita ini, Naruto tidak populer baik di sekolah maupun di alam gaib. Kerjanya tidur terus karena kelelahan berpatroli semalaman suntuk di sekolah. Dia agak malas namun sangat bersemangat kalau sedang menjalani latihan.**

 **Kepala sekolah yang memimpin Uzuka Gakuen adalah Tsunade. Di sini, Tsunade tetap menjadi nenek Naruto. Namun, Tsunade bersikap tegas terhadap Naruto dan menyuruh para guru di sekolah itu memberi Naruto hukuman jika kedapatan tidur di dalam kelas. Ya, seperti tadi, Anko menyuruh Naruto keluar dari kelas. Jadinya membuat Naruto sering ketinggalan pelajaran. Tapi, biarpun begitu dia selalu naik kelas. Hehehe ...**

 **Apa lagi ya? Saya rasa segini aja komentar dari saya. Lalu kelanjutan sekuel season 2 dari fic "The Guardian of Sacred Book" mungkin saya jadwalkan update di bulan Oktober ini atau di bulan depan aja. Saat ini saya lagi fokus mau buatin cerita-cerita permintaan dari beberapa orang. Lalu saya mungkin jarang aktif dan hanya sekali-sekali mengupdate cerita. Tahu sendirilah, saat ini saya lagi kehabisan paket internet lagi. Beli paket internet cuma sekali-sekali aja. Karena itu, saya jarang update cerita. Hal inilah yang membuat saya hiatus sejenak.**

 **Mungkin setelah ini, saya hiatus lagi. Mungkin beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, atau mungkin beberapa bulan. Saya nggak tahu kapan aktif lagi. Namun, yang pasti saya tetap terus berkarya dan terus menulis selama hiatus ini.**

 **Oke, segini aja dulu ceritanya untuk tahap perkenalan. Terima kasih udah baca dan mereview cerita gaje ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **-H.S-**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW?**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**


	2. Mengintai

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD © ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **Saya minta izin untuk memakai karakter-karakter tokohnya ya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita versi baru dari "The Guardian of Sacred Book". Cerita khusus permintaan Arata K**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Asia (pairing utama)**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Genre: Supranatural/romance/action/humor**

 **Setting: AU (Kota fiktif yang bernama Uzuka. Dunia gaib yang dipenuhi kawasan kerajaan-kerajaan besar dan kecil. Kehidupan tak biasa antara para remaja yang duduk di bangku SMA)**

 **Rating: M (rating berubah karena konflik cerita ini cukup berat. Saya rasa begitu.)**

 **Note: semua kekuatan atau kemampuan supranatural karakter-karakter tokoh di fic ini dibuat berdasarkan hasil imajinasi author dan ada juga diambil dari kekuatan asli dari canon-nya. Semua kekuatan sudah dipelajari dari hasil observasi tentang unsur-unsur elemen melalui google. Jadi, semoga dapat dimengerti dan masuk akal bagi para reader semuanya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Minggu, 11 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack this story: Hitamku by Andra and The Backbone**

 **Lagu yang dipakai untuk menghidupkan suasana dalam cerita ini. Jika mau coba, silakan membaca cerita ini sambil mendengar lagu tersebut. Pasti akan dapat feel-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SACRED BOOK**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Mengintai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **SYAAAAT!**

 **Seseorang itu bergerak seperti kilat. Ia pun menghilang dari sana. Dia mengikuti langkah Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak merasa diikuti. Saat ini, di pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan yaitu tidur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah di bawah sinar mentari yang menyengat dan menerpa laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Naruto yang sedang merebahkan badannya di lantai atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan dan dijadikan sanggahan sebagai bantal untuk meletakkan kepalanya. Memandang awan-awan putih yang berjalan berdampingan di langit biru yang sewarna dengan matanya. Terasa damai di saat-saat jam pelajaran yang masih berlangsung.

Ya, Naruto diusir oleh guru dari kelas karena kedapatan tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu tadi di atap sekolah.

Sesaat kedua mata laki-laki itu menutup secara perlahan-lahan. Merasakan belaian angin yang mulai menyentuh kulit coklat eksotiknya. Sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaiannya ikut melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

WHUUUUSH!

Terdengar desiran angin yang menerpa tempat itu. Melelapkan Naruto yang mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

SREK!

Di balik tangki air yang berukuran besar, terletak di samping pintu atap sekolah tersebut. Tampak seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis. Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat ponytail. Bermata ungu. Memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna. Berpakaian aneh serba hitam. Memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya.

Dilihat dari segi penampilan dan wujudnya, gadis itu berasal dari bangsa vampire. Bangsa vampire hitam.

Di dunia gaib, terdapat lima kerajaan besar yaitu kerajaan hantu, kerajaan vampire hitam, kerajaan vampire merah, kerajaan werewolf dan kerajaan yokai. Lima kerajaan gaib yang saling bersaing untuk merebut buku bertuah itu. Setiap Raja atau Ratu dari masing-masing kerajaan gaib, mengirim salah satu utusan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan buku bertuah yang tersegel di dalam tubuh musang berekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi. Sebab, siapa saja yang berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi maka buku bertuah dapat diambil setelah Kyuubi kalah. Berarti lagi jika dari salah satu utusan kerajaan gaib berhasil merebut buku bertuah itu, maka kerajaan gaib itu akan menjadi kerajaan penguasa yang terbesar dan berhak menjadikan kerajaan-kerajaan gaib lainnya tunduk di bawah pemerintahannya. Jadi, buku bertuah akan dijadikan simbol pertahanan dan kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi kerajaan gaib yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

Begitulah keadaan yang terjadi di dunia gaib saat ini.

Namun, itu bukan hal yang gampang karena para Guardian selalu melindungi Kyuubi sehingga para makhluk halus tidak dapat mendekati Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang hanya muncul di setiap malam tiba. Hanya pada saat itulah, para makhluk halus mulai menyerang Uzuka Gakuen dan mengejar Kyuubi.

Maka para makhluk halus harus berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Asia. Karena Naruto dan Asia adalah Guardian yang bertugas untuk melindungi Kyuubi dan memusnahkan para makhluk halus yang ingin mengincar buku bertuah itu. Naruto dan Asia adalah pasangan emas yang sangat sulit dikalahkan. Sudah banyak makhluk halus yang dimusnahkan oleh mereka.

Oleh sebab itu, para utusan dari masing-masing kerajaan gaib itu melakukan rencana lain untuk mengalahkan dua Guardian itu. Ada beberapa di antara mereka menyamar sebagai murid di Uzuka Gakuen. Bahkan ada juga yang menyamar sebagai guru. Untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Kyuubi yang bersemayam di dalam Uzuka Gakuen itu.

Keberadaan Kyuubi yang entah di mana tinggalnya selama di Uzuka Gakuen. Karena itu, para makhluk halus mencari tempat bersemayam Kyuubi itu melalui penyamaran menjadi murid dan guru di Uzuka Gakuen. Jika tempat bersemayam Kyuubi berhasil ditemukan, maka para makhluk halus bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk bertarung melawan Kyuubi. Jika Kyuubi berhasil dikalahkan, buku bertuah bisa didapatkan dengan mudah.

Begitulah, rencana selanjutnya yang dijalankan oleh beberapa utusan kerajaan gaib tersebut adalah mendekati Naruto dan Asia. Mendekati dalam arti tertentu yaitu menjadi teman selama bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen atau menjadi guru yang baik. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh para utusan dari lima kerajaan gaib itu.

Namun, ada beberapa gadis yang merupakan utusan dari lima kerajaan tersebut, justru jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Sebab tertarik karena Naruto memiliki kekuatan energi api merah yang diturunkan dari Ayahnya. Ayah Naruto adalah mantan vampire merah, yang kini menjadi manusia biasa berkat buku bertuah. Karena itu, Naruto mempunyai kekuatan supranatural vampire merah yang menarik perhatian beberapa gadis dunia gaib itu.

Salah satunya gadis vampire yang kini sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Dia sangat mengagumi Naruto karena Naruto itu kuat dan bersemangat. Kekuatan Naruto yang hebat menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga kekaguman itu menimbulkan cinta di hatinya.

Gadis itu bernama Himejima Akeno. Utusan sekaligus putri Raja yang memimpin kerajaan vampire hitam.

Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto begitu lama. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku tidak sabar ingin mendekati kamu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku. Karena kamu adalah laki-laki yang sangat menarik perhatianku," gumam Akeno pelan."Bagaimana caranya ya agar aku bisa berkenalan dengan Guardian manis itu?"

Akeno terus berpikir sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tangki air itu. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang menerpa tempat itu. Membuat rambut dan pakaian Akeno berkibar-kibar.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di hadapan Akeno. Seorang gadis cantik disertai asap yang mengepul di sekitar tubuhnya.

Akeno menyadarinya.

Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut panjang merah melewati paha. Bermata biru kehijauan. Berpakaian khas kerajaan gaib yaitu yokai. Namanya Gremory Rias.

Akeno mengenalnya. Sebab Rias adalah utusan yang berasal dari kerajaan yokai. Rias adalah siluman rubah merah dan merupakan putri dari Raja yang memimpin kerajaan yokai.

"Ternyata kamu juga ada di sini, Akeno," ujar Rias tersenyum lembut.

Akeno menatap Rias dengan tajam.

"Ternyata kamu juga ada di sini, Rias."

Rias tetap tersenyum.

"Karena aku sedang diutus untuk mengejar buku bertuah itu. Makanya aku juga ada di sini," Rias melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang tertidur dari kejauhan."Jadi, kamu datang ke dunia manusia hanya ingin memperhatikan Namikaze Naruto itu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersentak. Buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai kemerahan dari hadapan Rias.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Akeno ketus.

Rias melirik ke arah Akeno lagi.

"Hm, bisa aku lihat begitu. Tapi, jangan melupakan tugasmu untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Kalau tidak, kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Ayahmu itu akan menjadi kerajaan yang terbawah dalam pemerintahan kerajaan yokai. Karena aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Kerajaan yokai yang berhak memiliki buku simbol kekuatan besar itu. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah bersaing denganku untuk mengejar Kyuubi mulai hari ini, Akeno. Aku akan mengalahkan kerajaan vampire hitam."

Mendengar perkataan Rias itu, membuat hati Akeno menjadi panas. Akeno menatap Rias dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut buku bertuah itu. Karena buku bertuah hanya berhak didapatkan oleh kerajaan vampire hitam. Jadi, aku akan mengalahkan kerajaan yokai itu."

Timbullah aura persaingan yang ketat antara vampire hitam dan siluman rubah merah. Akeno dan Rias adalah dua gadis gaib yang sangat bertentangan antara satu sama lainnya. Dua putri kerajaan yang sangat disukai hampir seluruh laki-laki di dunia gaib. Bahkan ada beberapa pangeran dari kerajaan kecil di dunia gaib tersebut, melamar mereka. Namun, Akeno dan Rias menolak semua pinangan itu mentah-mentah.

Pikiran mereka hanya fokus untuk memajukan kerajaan masing-masing. Karena itu buku bertuah adalah tujuan utama mereka. Buku bertuah merupakan buku suci sang dewa.

Dua gadis itu saling menatap dengan sinis. Sehingga membuat Naruto terbangun karena merasakan aura negatif yang dipancarkan oleh dua gadis itu.

'Hm, ada dua aura negatif yang berbeda. Satu aura vampire hitam dan satu lagi adalah aura yokai. Siapa mereka itu?' batin Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dari acara tidurnya.

Secara langsung tangan Naruto menguarkan energi biru sehingga membentuk putaran cakram es. Lalu ditembakkannya dengan cepat ke arah tangki air tersebut.

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan peringatan itu mengenai tangki air. Membuat Akeno dan Rias kaget.

"Eh? Ada serangan?" seru Akeno membelalakkan matanya.

Rias juga membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Guardian itu menyadari keberadaan energi negatif kita," Rias kelihatan panik."Ayo, kabur dari sini!"

SYAAAAT!

Tapi, terlambat. Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapan Rias dan Akeno. Dua gadis itu terperanjat.

Naruto memandang ke arah dua gadis dengan tajam.

"HEI, SIAPA KALIAN BERDUA?" seru Naruto dengan keras.

Rias dan Akeno kelihatan panik. Naruto telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau melawan Naruto," tukas Akeno yang berwajah kusut.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak mau melawan Guardian itu. Karena dia itu sangat kuat," kata Rias yang juga berwajah kusut.

Rias segera menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat ke atas.

SREK! SYAAAAT!

Muncul putaran cahaya hitam yang bergerak spiral dalam garis lurus tangan Rias yang mengarah ke atas.

Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Lalu Rias menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah dengan cepat.

WHUUUUSH!

Putaran cahaya hitam bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang berada tepat di depan mata Naruto. Ledakan yang menyilaukan mata Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto tidak dapat melihat saking silaunya.

'Apa ini? Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan mataku,' gumam Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Tapi, dia tidak merasakan dampak apa-apa setelah serangan Rias itu mengenai dirinya.

Itulah kekuatan cahaya hitam pengalih perhatian yang digunakan Rias untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Rias dan Akeno segera menghilangkan diri mereka saat bersamaan terjadi ledakan cahaya tadi.

FYUUUSH!

Ledakan cahaya itu menghilang. Sehingga membuat pandangan Naruto kembali jelas lagi.

Tapi, dua gadis itu sudah menghilang. Mereka sudah kabur.

Naruto terperanjat. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Sial, mereka kabur!" umpat Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya."Tapi, gadis berambut merah tadi. Dia yang pingsan tadi itu, kan? Hm ... Aku penasaran siapa mereka sebenarnya. Apa dua gadis gaib tadi juga ingin mengejar Kyuubi? Sepertinya keadaan mulai gawat. Aku harus lebih waspada terhadap pergerakan para utusan dari lima kerajaan gaib itu. Jangan sampai mereka menyentuh Kyuubi sedikitpun atau mereka harus berhadapan langsung denganku. Hoaaah ..."

Naruto malah menguap. Dia mengantuk sekali.

"Aaah, daripada pusing memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku! Aaaaah, sangat melelahkan menjadi Guardian itu!" sambung Naruto yang mulai berjalan dengan gontai. Beberapa kali dia menguap saking mengantuknya.

Maka pikirannya ditujukan untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya di atap sekolah itu. Bersama sang angin yang menjadi temannya dalam kesendiriannya.

Saatnya tidur. Dasar, Naruto memang tukang tidur nomor dua setelah Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Naruto ambruk di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Suasana di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua itu, sungguh sunyi dan sepi. Sebab, orang tua Naruto belum pulang. Mereka sedang bekerja.

Ayah Naruto yaitu Minato, adalah direktur yang memimpin perusahaan properti. Sedangkan Ibu Naruto yaitu Kushina, adalah dosen yang mengajar di Universitas Uzuka. Orang tua Naruto adalah pekerja keras yang sangat sibuk dan kadang-kadang pulang saat malam tiba.

Biarpun orang tuanya sangat sibuk, tapi tidak membuat Naruto kehilangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya masih sempat mengatur waktu untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Seperti Kushina yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan buat Naruto sebelum berangkat mengajar ke kampus. Sang Ibu yang selalu memperhatikannya walaupun sibuk sekali.

Namun, kadang-kadang sang Ayah yang pulang duluan daripada Ibunya. Sering juga sang Ayah memperhatikan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk bercengkerama bersama di ruang keluarga. Sembari menonton televisi atau bermain catur. Ya, sambil mengisi waktu luang sebelum malam tiba.

Kini Ayah dan Ibu belum juga pulang. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto. Dia tidak merasa kesepian ataupun sendiri. Masih ada seekor makhluk gaib yang kini menemaninya.

Naruto yang asyik mendengkur halus dalam keadaan tengkurap di atas kasur yang empuk. Dia masih berpakaian seragam sekolah. Tas sekolahnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa yang berada tepat di jendela kamarnya. Naruto benar-benar tukang tidur yang sejati.

Sesaat kalung berbentuk kristal biru batangan yang menyembul dari balik kerah baju seragam Naruto itu, bersinar terang dengan cahaya putih.

SRIIIING!

Cahaya putih yang bersinar itu membentuk rupa wujud yang sebenarnya menjadi seekor anjing putih. Bermata kuning yang tajam. Ada semacam rosary berwarna ungu melingkari lehernya. Namanya Madarao.

Madarao adalah anjing hantu penjaga kalung yukianesa yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Dia juga adalah parnert yang menemani Naruto saat berpatroli di Uzuka Gakuen. Dia adalah anjing hantu yang sangat patuh tapi keras kepala dan suka mengatur Naruto.

Melihat majikannya yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya, membuat Madarao sewot.

Segera saja dia membangunkan Naruto.

"HEI, NARUTO! BANGUN! BANGUN!" seru Madarao menggigit lengan baju seragam Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto pun terbangun karena digoyang-goyang oleh Madarao. Ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih sayu.

"Hm ... Ada apa? Madarao, kenapa kamu membangunkan aku?" tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Madarao yang melayang-layang di udara.

Wajah Madarao masih sewot.

"Kamu tidak boleh kelihatan lemah begini. Bagaimana sih? Masa Guardian itu kerjanya tidur terus? Kamu harus rajin berolahraga dan banyak bergerak. Kalau tidur terus seperti ini, akan membuat tubuhmu sakit dan kaku jika bergerak. Kamu harus bangun. AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!"

Madarao mengoceh panjang sambil terus menggigit lengan baju seragam Naruto dengan beringas. Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan posisinya. Kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Biarin. Jangan ganggu aku, anjing yang menyebalkan!" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang juga malas.

"GRRRRR, KAMU HARUS BANGUN, NARUTO! KAMU HARUS SEGAR BUGAR! AYO, LATIHAN DAN BEROLAHRAGA SUPAYA RASA KANTUKMU ITU MENGHILANG!" Madarao menggeram dan menarik Naruto sekuat tenaga.

BRAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat menimpa tempat itu. Naruto jatuh terjerembab dalam posisi yang mencium lantai akibat ditarik paksa oleh Madarao.

Madarao pun tertawa ngakak melihat Naruto jatuh dalam keadaan yang tidak elit.

"HAHAHA, NARUTO JATUH! RASAKAN ITU!"

"Aduuuh ...," Naruto mengadu kesakitan pada wajahnya yang sudah memerah."MADARAO! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Si Namikaze menjadi kesal setengah mati. Urat perempatan muncul di kepalanya. Dia menatap Madarao dengan geramnya.

"HAHAHA!" Madarao tetap tertawa dengan riangnya.

Segera saja Naruto bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Kekesalannya sudah meningkat sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"MADA, AWAS YA KAMU!" sembur Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Ia pun melompat untuk menangkap Madarao. Madarao terperanjat.

"WUAAAAH!" Madarao segera menghindar dari tangkapan Naruto.

SYAAT! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang mengitari sekeliling kamar bernuansa kuning dan jingga itu. Madarao kewalahan saat dikejar habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

"WUAAAAH! JANGAN KEJAR AKU, NARUTO! MAAF!" ucap Madarao yang sangat panik.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KAMU, MADA! KAMU SUDAH MENGGANGGU TIDUR SIANGKU!"

"WUAAAAAAAAH! AMPUN! AMPUN AKUUUU, NARUTO!"

Madarao segera menembus tembok saat Naruto nyaris menangkap ekornya.

BRAAAK!

Akibatnya dahi Naruto sukses menabrak tembok dengan keras.

SYUUUT! BRUK!

Naruto pun terkapar di lantai dengan dahi yang telah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar bola kasti. Ia merasa pusing tujuh keliling sekarang.

"Aduuuh, sakit rasanya!" keluh Naruto memegang dahinya yang sakit.

Muncul Madarao yang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik tembok. Ia menyeringai lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang putih terlihat dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu! Memangnya enak?" ledek Madarao.

Membuat Naruto bertambah kesal mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah padam lagi.

"BERISIK! DASAR, ANJING HANTU YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Madarao masih saja tertawa. Lalu ia pun menembus tembok lagi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengamuk sendiri.

"MADA! AKAN AKU HAJAR KAU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Asia sedang menyapu halaman depan kuil yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering. Daun-daun yang jatuh dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang sisi halaman kuil. Halaman kuil yang terbuat dari pengerasan batu-batu.

Suasana kuil sangat sepi dan hening. Karena hanya Asia yang tinggal sendirian di sana. Sang Ayah sedang bepergian keluar kota untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pendeta yang harus membantu para warga dari gangguan makhluk halus. Jadi, Asia ditugaskan oleh Ayahnya untuk menjaga kuil ini.

Tapi, ada juga makhluk halus yang menemani Asia selama di kuil. Makhluk gaib yang menjadi parnert Asia untuk menemaninya berpatroli bersama Naruto di Uzuka Gakuen.

Makhluk gaib yang berwujud anjing hantu. Seekor anjing berwarna hitam dan bermata biru. Ada semacam rosary berwarna hijau yang melingkari lehernya. Namanya Hakubi. Sang penjaga pedang cahaya suci keturunan klan Gremory. Pedang cahaya suci yang disebut Hikarasu. Pedang tersebut berbentuk kalung dengan bandul hijau yang melingkari leher Asia.

Asia tetap asyik menyapu halaman dengan perasaan yang senang. Ia terus menfokuskan diri dalam mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai penjaga kuil. Kuil yang merupakan rumahnya sendiri.

SET!

Tiba-tiba di luar pagar yang membatasi kuil tersebut, tampak seseorang yang tengah mengintai Asia. Seseorang itu sedang bersembunyi di dekat pagar batu kuil. Dia tidak dapat masuk ke dalam kuil karena ada pelindung gaib yang mengelilingi kuil. Pelindung gaib yang menolak kekuatan makhluk gaib, baik itu positif maupun negatif. Pelindung gaib yang dibentuk oleh Ayah Asia agar tidak ada makhluk gaib apapun yang mendekati Asia. Sebab Ayah Asia juga seorang Guardian. Jadi, dia membuat pelindung gaib itu agar Asia aman selama tinggal di kuil. Kuil yang juga bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto.

Entah siapa seseorang yang mengintai Asia itu. Namun, yang pasti dia bukanlah manusia biasa. Tapi, makhluk gaib dan merupakan utusan dari salah satu kerajaan gaib itu.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma yang sangat mempesona. Berambut pirang mengkilat. Bermata biru seindah langit. Dia berpakaian warna abu-abu serba berbulu putih. Dia adalah makhluk gaib yang berasal dari kerajaan werewolf. Seorang pangeran serigala abu-abu dan anak satu-satunya dari Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan werewolf tersebut.

Nama pangeran serigala abu-abu itu adalah Kiba Yuuto. Biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan pangeran Yuuto. Yuuto adalah manusia serigala abu-abu.

Kelihatannya pangeran serigala ini selalu memperhatikan dan mengikuti kemanapun Asia pergi. Sebab dia sangat tertarik pada Asia. Dalam arti tertentu, dia menyimpan rasa untuk Asia. Rasa kekaguman yang berubah menjadi cinta.

Ya, sama seperti Naruto, Asia juga disukai oleh dua atau tiga laki-laki dari utusan lima kerajaan gaib itu. Termasuk Yuuto sendiri.

Mengapa bisa begitu?

Karena Asia adalah Guardian yang polos, sederhana dan bersikap lembut saat menghadapi para makhluk halus yang berenergi aura positif. Dia tidak pernah curiga terhadap para makhluk halus yang berhadapan dengannya. Berbeda jauh dari Naruto. Naruto yang selalu curiga, berprasangka buruk dan suka menyerang duluan jika menemukan keberadaan makhluk halus yang baik ataupun jahat. Naruto yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan saat berhadapan dengan para makhluk halus.

Yuuto pernah memperhatikan aksi dua Guardian itu saat berhadapan dengan para manusia serigala yang dikirim oleh Yuuto sendiri. Hal tersebut Yuuto lakukan untuk mempelajari sejauh mana kemampuan supranatural di antara Naruto dan Asia. Yuuto sendiri bersembunyi dan mengamati pergerakan dua Guardian itu dari kejauhan. Hingga membuat Yuuto terpesona dengan aksi pertarungan yang dilakukan Asia.

Yuuto mempunyai tipe gadis yang disukainya. Tipe gadis itu adalah kuat, lembut, sederhana dan menarik hati. Itulah tipe gadis yang ingin dia dapatkan dan akan diperkenalkan kepada sang Ibu.

Jadi, hatinya terpaut dan tertancap pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia menyukai Asia. Sungguh-sungguh suka.

Dia ingin masuk ke dalam kuil dan berkenalan dengan Asia. Tapi, pelindung gaib itu sangat kuat dan membuat dirinya merasa kepanasan walaupun berenergi aura positif.

Jadi, dia hanya memilih untuk memandang Asia dari balik pagar batu. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Asia ... Gadis itu sangat polos dan sederhana. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dan dekat dengannya," ujar Yuuto menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Bagaimana caranya ya agar aku bisa berkenalan dengannya?"

Yuuto memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak topi berbulu khas werewolf yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Tempat itu sungguh hening sekali. Jalanan pengerasan yang cukup kecil di sekitar rumah Naruto dan kuil itu. Jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh kendaraan. Karena tempat ini adalah kawasan perumahan warga cukup elit yang bernama Uzuka Housing. Kawasan perumahan yang tak jauh dari Uzuka Gakuen. Masih dalam kawasan yang sama.

WHUUUUSH!

Mendadak angin berdesir dan bertiup menerpa tempat itu.

Yuuto masih saja berdiri di dekat pagar batu kuil itu. Dia masih sibuk berpikir. Sedangkan Asia masih sibuk menyapu halaman yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan hawa manusia serigala itu.

Karena angin bertiup kencang, membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar kuil menari-nari. Sehingga daun-daun emas berguguran lagi dan terjun ke bawah. Halaman kembali kotor dipenuhi daun-daun kering yang membandel.

Asia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, lagi-lagi begini. Jadi, harus menyapu lagi deh," ucap Asia mulai lagi dari awal.

Asia menyapu lagi dari arah pagar depan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kuil yang terbuat dari besi.

HIAAAT! DHUAAAASH! PRAK! PAAAATS! BLAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang sangat ribut. Suara orang yang saling bertarung disertai suara ledakan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan mata.

Asia menyadarinya.

"Eh, apa itu ya?" lantas Asia menjatuhkan sapu lidi itu begitu saja ke tanah dan segera membuka pintu gerbang untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

KRIIIIET!

Pintu terbuka. Asia pun keluar. Dia sungguh kaget saat melihat dua orang yang saling bertarung antara satu sama lainnya.

"Eh? Gadis itu?!" Asia membulatkan kedua matanya ketika memandang seorang gadis yang sedang melawan seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba berbulu putih. Sebab Asia mengenal gadis yang berpakaian kasual itu. Gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis imut yang berprofesi sebagai pemburu manusia serigala.

Gadis imut dan kecil. Berambut putih model bob. Bermata kuning menyala. Memiliki kekuatan supranatural sebagai manusia setengah nekomata. Kekuatan supranatural yang sangat gelap. Dia juga pengguna elemen tanah. Dialah yang bernama Toujou Koneko, sang pemburu manusia serigala yang dikenal sebagai "Wolfman Hunter". Gadis yang tinggal di sekitar kompleks yang sama dengan Naruto dan Asia.

Terjadilah pertarungan di depan kuil itu. Antara Yuuto dan Koneko. Juga Asia yang menyaksikannya.

Setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY NOTE:**

 **Chapter 2 update nih!**

 **Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar? Saya kembali lagi dari hiatus saya yang telah lama sekali. Jadi, saya kembali aktif sekian lama bertapa di tengah kabut asap yang melanda kota di mana saya tinggal. Tapi, syukurlah kabut asapnya mulai menipis dan saya udah bisa bernapas dengan leganya. Haaaah ...?!**

 **Oke, abaikan aja di atas sana ya.**

 **Jadi, beginilah kelanjutan cerita tentang Guardian versi baru ini. Bagaimana agak berbedakan dengan versi sebelumnya?**

 **Untuk para musuh yang dihadapi Naruto dan Asia adalah para utusan yang dikirim oleh Raja atau Ratu yang memimpin lima kerajaan gaib. Jadi, di cerita ini masih ada sistem kerajaan gaibnya, tapi lebih menfokuskan ke arah pertarungan, perebutan buku bertuah, dan persaingan merebut cinta dua Guardian itu yaitu Naruto dan Asia.**

 **Madarao dan Hakubi. Dua anjing hantu di anime kekkaishi, saya masukkan menjadi parnert Naruto dan Asia. Persis seperti di cerita anime kekkaishi tersebut. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Hm, beginilah yang bisa saya jelaskan. Jadi, kerajaan gaib itu terbagi menjadi lima kerajaan besar yaitu kerajaan yokai, kerajaan vampire hitam, kerajaan vampire merah, kerajaan hantu dan kerajaan werewolf. Terus ada beberapa kerajaan kecil yang tersebar di dunia gaib. Masing-masing dari kerajaan besar telah mengirim beberapa utusan untuk merebut buku bertuah. Karena di dunia gaib, buku bertuah dianggap sebagai simbol pertahanan dan kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi kerajaan yang memegangnya. Buku sang dewa yang dahulunya juga dipakai sebagai simbol dan pertahanan bagi kerajaan besar yang menguasai kota Uzuka. Buku yang sakral, bukan hanya untuk mengabulkan segala permintaan dan menyimpan kekuatan yang terlarang. Juga sebagai simbol dan ciri khas kekuatan besar dari kerajaan tersebut. Jadi, beginilah tentang buku bertuah di cerita ini.**

 **Chapter kali ini pendek ya? Lain kali bakal saya perpanjang, itupun jika ada yang minta cerita ini diperpanjang.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Salam dari saya.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Senin, 12 Oktober 2015**


	3. Pergi berjaga

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 7 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SACRED BOOK**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Pergi berjaga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gadis imut dan kecil. Berambut putih model bob. Bermata kuning menyala. Memiliki kekuatan supranatural sebagai manusia setengah nekomata. Kekuatan supranatural yang sangat gelap. Dia juga pengguna elemen tanah. Dialah yang bernama Toujou Koneko, sang pemburu manusia serigala yang dikenal sebagai "Wolfman Hunter". Gadis yang tinggal di sekitar kompleks yang sama dengan Naruto dan pertarungan di depan kuil itu. Antara Yuuto dan Koneko. Juga Asia yang menyaksikannya.**

 **Setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

Dengan menggunakan tombaknya yang muncul tiba-tiba di tangan kanannya, Koneko segera berlari cepat untuk menyerang Yuuto. Yuuto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

BWOOOSH!

Terciptalah semburan api ketika pedang Yuuto terayun. Koneko memutar-mutarkan tombaknya dengan kedua tangannya untuk memunculkan portal dimensi kegelapan.

GOOONG!

Portal dimensi kegelapan seperti lubang hitam yang berputar-putar spiral, menghisap serangan semburan api dari Yuuto. Sebagai balasannya, Koneko mengaktifkan aura tekanan negatif kegelapannya dari sekujur tubuhnya.

HYUUUNG!

Tubuh Yuuto melemah begitu saja ketika merasakan dampak tekanan aura negatif itu. Sangat kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan pengaruhnya. Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Gawat... Dia menggunakan aura tekanan negatif kegelapan. Inilah kelemahanku...'

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Yuuto memilih mundur dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

Terperanjat, Koneko pun berteriak.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR!"

Terlambat, Yuuto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia terpaku sebentar.

Dihelanya napasnya yang terasa berat, sembari menghilangkan tombak dan aura tekanan negatif kegelapannya. Menyadari Asia yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Asia pun bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Koneko?"

Tentu saja, Asia mengenali Koneko. Karena Koneko satu sekolah dengannya, tapi beda kelas.

Dengan wajah yang datar, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Ada werewolf yang terus mengintaimu dari tadi. Kebetulan juga aku lewat di sini dan melihat werewolf itu. Ya, langsung saja aku menangkapnya agar dia tidak mengganggumu."

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong werewolf itu siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa dia mengintai aku?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin dia mengincar buku bertuah itu."

"Mungkin saja ya."

"Sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati saja, Asia. Mungkin werewolf itu akan balik lagi untuk mengincarmu. Atau lebih baiknya kamu memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Hn... Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Koneko langsung menyelonong pergi dan meninggalkan Asia yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang kuil. Asia hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Koneko sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Hening.

Jalanan kembali hening. Asia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kuil. Melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapu halamannya yang tertunda. Berpikir tentang siapakah werewolf yang bertarung dengan Koneko tadi. Entah werewolf itu berniat jahat atau berniat baik.

'Hmmm... Nanti malam saja, aku memberitahukan ini pada Naruto. Lebih baik aku menyapu halaman dulu...'

Asia membatin sambil mengambil kembali sapu lidi yang tergeletak di halaman kuil. Lalu mulai melakukan kegiatan menyapu halamannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum pergi berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk makan malam. Untung sekali, ibunya sudah pulang ke rumah pada sore harinya dan segera memasakkan makanan untuknya. Sementara ayahnya masih belum pulang sampai malam pun tiba.

Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berkata pada ibunya yang masih makan.

"Kaasan... Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Cepat sekali makanmu. Jangan terburu-buru pergi, tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengistirahatkan perutku selama dua menit," Naruto tertawa lebar."Pasti Asia sudah menungguku sekarang."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya. Selamat bertugas!"

"Baiklah, Kaasan!"

Dilambaikan tangannya pada sang ibu, Naruto berlari-lari kecil dari dapur menuju keluar rumah. Dia sudah siap dengan penampilannya sebagai Guardian.

Selama bertugas menjadi Guardian di malam hari, Naruto mengenakan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak baju kaos putih di dalamnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang jeans jingga. Sepatu kets hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Tidak lupa kalung yukianesa melingkari lehernya.

Dia segera pergi ke rumah Asia yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Asia dan mendapati Asia yang menunggunya tepat di dekat pintu gerbang kuil.

Asia selalu memakai pakaian kimono terusan sebatas setengah paha berwarna putih dengan obi hitam yang melingkari bagian bawah dadanya. Bawahannya adalah celana hitam ketat selutut. Sepatu kets berwarna hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Kalung Hikarasu melingkari lehernya.

Dia tersenyum saat Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai menyapa Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto..."

"Hai juga. Apa kamu sudah lama menungguku ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja keluar kok."

"Oh, apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kalau kamu?"

"Sudah juga."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita jalan saja sekarang?"

"Ah... Ya... Ayo!"

Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah dan segera berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Asia dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan santai.

Suasana malam ini terasa sepi dan hening. Langit gelap gulita. Tampak bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip bak intan berlian. Bulan juga ikut hadir di antara bintang-bintang. Menemani perjalanan dua Guardian yang saling terdiam.

Sepanjang jalanan perumahan yang mereka lalui, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun yang lewat. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang terlihat, berjalan di jalanan itu.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya, Naruto pun berkata pada Asia karena tidak merasa nyaman jika terdiam seperti ini.

"Asia..."

"Hm... Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu diam?"

"Hmmm... Karena tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Oh ya, aku ingat kalau ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Terus berjalan tanpa henti, Asia yang berada di belakang Naruto, memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Tadi siang, aku diincar oleh lelaki werewolf."

"...!" kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan berbalik menatap Asia."Apa!? Kamu diincar lelaki werewolf?"

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak. Asia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, lelaki werewolf itu mengintaiku sedari tadi ketika aku sedang menyapu halaman. Koneko yang mengatakannya padaku. Lalu Koneko-lah yang bertarung dengan lelaki werewolf itu. Tapi, werewolf itu berhasil kabur. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang pasti, Koneko mengingatkanku supaya berhati-hati. Mana tahu werewolf itu datang lagi mengincarku."

Secara refleks, Naruto memegang dua bahu Asia dan menatap Asia lebih dekat. Dia memasang wajah yang panik.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus lebih berhati-hati dengan werewolf itu. Siapa tahu dia berniat jahat padamu. Kalau sekali lagi, kamu bertemu dengannya, jangan segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisinya. Ingat pesanku ini, Asia."

Terpana akan perkataan Naruto, semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Asia. Asia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya..."

"Bagus."

Naruto tersenyum. Semakin membuat kedua pipi Asia memerah saja. Seketika jantung Asia berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Lalu Naruto menjauh darinya dan memandang ke arah langit, tepatnya pada bulan.

"Sekarang malam kesepuluh ya?"

"Hm?"

Asia juga memandang ke arah bulan. Kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Benar... Empat hari lagi, malam keempat belas akan tiba."

"Apa kamu mempunyai permintaan untuk dikabulkan oleh buku bertuah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku juga tidak."

Tertawa lebar, Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya. Melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita teruskan perjalanan kita!"

"Iya."

Naruto berjalan duluan lagi dan disusul oleh Asia. Kali ini, mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba juga di Uzuka Gakuen. Keadaan di halaman depan Uzuka Gakuen, sangat sepi dan hening. Sosok gaib telah menunggu mereka di sana.

Sosok gaib itu adalah musang berekor sembilan yang sangat imut. Bermata merah. Bulunya berwarna jingga. Ukuran tubuhnya kira-kira sebesar kucing. Dia terbang mengambang di udara di tengah halaman sekolah tua tersebut. Wajahnya sangat sewot ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Asia.

"Lama sekali... Kenapa kalian terlambat datang ke sini, hah? Asal kalian tahu, aku tadi kerepotan karena harus bertarung dengan bangsa yokai. Untung sekali aku bisa mengalahkannya sebelum kalian datang. Huh..."

Pasangan Guardian itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf... Kami harus makan malam dulu sebelum datang ke sini...," kata Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Supaya kami bisa kuat untuk berjaga semalaman suntuk," tambah Asia yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Si musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi itu, tetap memasang wajah sewotnya sambil bersidekap dada. Memandangi wajah Naruto dan Asia secara bergiliran.

"Ya sudah, kalian kumaafkan. Lain kali, kalian harus cepat datang sebelum jam 7 malam. Karena banyak makhluk gaib yang mengejarku saat-saat senja seperti ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti, Kyuubi."

"Baiklah, kalian berjaga-jaga sana. Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar di gedung ini. Mana dua anjing hantu itu?"

Ditanya begitu, dua anjing hantu mendadak muncul dari kalung yang dikenakan dua Guardian itu. Mereka muncul dalam wujud cahaya putih dan terbang menghampiri Kyuubi.

SRIIIING!

Dua cahaya putih berubah wujud menjadi dua anjing hantu. Terbang melayang-layang. Itulah Madarao dan Hakubi.

Begitu bertemu dengan Kyuubi, dua anjing hantu memasang ekspresi yang berbeda. Madarao menyengir lebar, sedangkan Hakubi berwajah tidak semangat.

"Halo, Kyuubi!" sapa Madarao dengan ramah."Kenapa kau menanyakan kami?"

"Paling-paling si musang ini mengajak kita bermain lagi di malam ini," tukas Hakubi langsung.

Kyuubi melototi mereka.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku memanggil kalian untuk bermain lagi denganku. Kali ini, kita berlomba terbang. Bagaimana?"

Madarao menyetujuinya langsung dengan antusias.

"Boleh juga."

Hakubi membantah dengan tampang tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Dua makhluk itu menatap Hakubi. Hakubi bersikap cuek.

"Ya, itu permainan anak kecil. Kita ini adalah makhluk gaib yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Masa kita malah berlomba-lomba terbang tanpa membantu Asia dan Naruto untuk menghadapi makhluk gaib jahat yang menyerang di sini? "

"Iya, juga sih...," Madarao manggut-manggut."Lebih baik kita membantu partner kita saja."

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Kalian harus menemani aku bermain."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan seranganku yang satu ini..."

Kesembilan ekor Kyuubi bergerak ke depan. Dua anjing hantu membatu. Wajah mereka pucat seketika.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Ya, baiklah. Kami akan bermain denganmu."

"Bagus. Itu baru teman-temanku."

"Teman apaan? Justru menyusahkan saja."

Gumam Hakubi sewot. Untung tidak didengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ya."

Kyuubi yang terbang terlebih dahulu. Disusul oleh dua anjing hantu tersebut. Menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Tinggallah Naruto dan Asia yang berdiri di sana. Mereka saling pandang sebentar.

"Mereka malah pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto. Kita berdua yang akan menghadapi para makhluk halus yang menyerang malam ini."

"Ya, Kyuubi itu bisa-bisanya cuma pandai memarahi kita. Kerjanya saja selalu bermain dengan dua anjing hantu peliharaan kita di setiap malam. Dia benar-benar makhluk yang sangat menyusahkan."

"Hehehe... Namanya juga masih anak-anak."

"Anak-anak bagaimana? Dia itu yokai yang sudah berumur ratusan lebih. Sudah tua begitu. Wujudnya saja yang masih imut dan menggemaskan seperti anak musang. Tapi, aslinya dia itu berwujud raksasa dan sangat mengerikan. Itu kalau dia sudah mengamuk."

"Oh, aku baru tahu soal itu..."

"Lho, kamu sudah lama menjadi Guardian, kenapa baru mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang menceritakannya padaku. Ayahku saja jarang pulang karena masih sibuk keliling kota."

"Oh, pantas."

"Hehehe... Pokoknya aku sudah mengetahuinya darimu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Ya."

Asia tetap tertawa dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sungguh menawan hati Naruto sehingga Naruto terpesona melihatnya.

'Asia... Memang manis kalau sudah tertawa seperti itu. Aku jadi tambah suka padanya...'

Menarik Naruto untuk mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Kedua matanya melembut.

Hening.

Suasana semakin mencekam dan terasa dingin. Angin malam tidak bertiup. Bulan dan bintang tetap tampak di langit untuk menemani dua Guardian yang sedang berjaga.

Waktu terus berlalu. Sudah cukup lama mereka berkeliling secara terpisah-pisah untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar sekolah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menyerang hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Keduanya memutuskan beristirahat sejenak sambil duduk di sebuah pohon yang rindang. Asia terkantuk-kantuk dan sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seperti di atas kapal. Sedangkan Naruto duduk bersila di sampingnya, sembari terus menajamkan kedua matanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Aneh... Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk gaib yang menyerang ya?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada karena merasa kedinginan."Dingin sekali malam ini. Brrrrr..."

Dia pun kaget saat mendapati kepala Asia menimpa bahunya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Asia yang ketiduran. Seketika kedua pipinya memanas disertai bunyi jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dia tidak berani bergerak dan tetap fokus memandangi wajah tidur Asia.

Terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia malah tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Merasa senang karena bisa melihat wajah tidur Asia yang menurutnya sangat memikat hatinya.

Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis ini sejak kecil. Dia dan Asia selalu bersama setiap saat, tentunya berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen sebelum dinobatkan menjadi Guardian. Mereka selalu mengikuti orang tua mereka saat memburu makhluk gaib yang menyerang Kyuubi. Sekaligus belajar langsung menjadi Guardian dengan arahan dari orang tua masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, sudah lama sekali saya menunda fic ini. Maaf sekali lagi ya Arata.**

 **Karena sudah ada mood buat nulis dan ide yang mulai muncul, maka saya putuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk terus melanjutkannya sampai tamat.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 7 Desember 2016**


	4. Diserang

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 2 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SACRED BOOK**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Diserang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia malah tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Merasa senang karena bisa melihat wajah tidur Asia yang menurutnya sangat memikat hatinya.**

 **Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis ini sejak kecil. Dia dan Asia selalu bersama setiap saat, tentunya berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen sebelum dinobatkan menjadi Guardian. Mereka selalu mengikuti orang tua mereka saat memburu makhluk gaib yang menyerang Kyuubi. Sekaligus belajar langsung menjadi Guardian dengan arahan dari orang tua masing-masing.**

Dia mempunyai impian yaitu melindungi gadis ini dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Menuntunnya untuk terus belajar dan melatih kekuatan supranaturalnya hingga tingkat tertinggi. Dia ingin lebih kuat dan bisa berguna untuk Asia. Tidak ingin mengecewakan Asia dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik di hati Asia.

Untuk itu, dia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya di malam ini, tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Mungkin hal ini adalah jebakan dari musuh yang membuat mereka lengah sehingga mereka bisa dijadikan target sasaran yang empuk untuk diserang.

Suatu pendapat yang muncul di pikiran Naruto, saat memandang wajah tidur Asia. Lantas dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Memang aneh, kenapa malam ini tidak ada makhluk gaib yang menyerang ya? Apa ini jebakan?"

Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri hingga menyadari kemunculan tiga sosok hewan gaib yang terbang mendekat ke arahnya. Salah satunya terbang cepat dan berteriak kencang.

"HORE! AKU MENANG LAGI!"

Kyuubi merasa senang karena dia memenangkan lomba terbang itu. Sementara itu, Madarao dan Hakubi tampak ngos-ngosan dengan tampang yang kusut. Mereka berdua merasa capek sehabis terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil memutar-mutar sampai lima kali. Pada akhirnya mereka kalah dalam lomba terbang ini.

"A-Aku... Capek~," sembur Madarao yang langsung tepar di tanah."Aku akui kau memang hebat, Kyuubi."

"Ya, kami tidak bisa mengalahkanmu," ucap Hakubi yang juga tepar di samping Madarao.

Kyuubi terbang memutar balik, menghadap dua anjing hantu itu dan memilih melayang-layang di udara. Dia berwajah datar.

"Ya ampun, masa dua anjing hantu bisa merasakan namanya capek? Itu terdengar sangat aneh."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Aku memang capek, tahu," Madarao menatap Kyuubi dengan sewot.

"Ya, itu benar," Hakubi juga ikut menatap Kyuubi dengan sewot.

Bahkan membuat Kyuubi juga berwajah sewot. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Aaah, ya sudahlah, kita berhenti bermain. Aku bosan. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi menghilangkan dirinya secara mendadak. Meninggalkan semua makhluk yang menatap kepergiannya. Hingga menyisakan keheningan yang sempat berlangsung selama satu menit.

Dua anjing hantu terkapar sejenak. Naruto memperhatikan mereka dan bertanya.

"Kalian berdua darimana saja sih?"

Madarao memandang ke arah Naruto yang masih saja duduk menyandar di batang pohon rindang itu. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kami baru saja habis terbang mengelilingi kota ini. Rasanya capek sekali..."

"Hah? Masa anjing hantu bisa capek?"

"Tentu saja dong. Kami ini juga makhluk hidup."

"Makhluk hidup!? Bukannya makhluk gaib!?"

Tanda sweatdrop hinggap di kepala Naruto. Dia ternganga lebar saat menyaksikan kelesuan dua anjing hantu tersebut. Tidak habis pikir lagi.

'Dasar, anjing-anjing hantu aneh,' batin Naruto yang tersenyum geli.

SET!

Sesaat Asia terbangun karena merasakan kehadiran sosok makhluk gaib. Makhluk gaib berhawa yokai.

"Ah... Ada satu hawa yokai yang mengintip di balik atap sekolah itu! Naruto, ayo kejar dia!" seru Asia yang langsung menyabet kalung Hikarasu-nya.

BETS!

Dalam sekejap mata, kalung itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Gagangnya berukir klasik dengan huruf yang sangat aneh. Pedang itu ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Asia. Itulah pedang yang bernama Hikarasu.

GYUT!

Tangan kanan Asia menggenggam pedang dengan erat. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah sekolah.

Menyadari itu, Naruto juga bertolak dari duduknya dan memegang kalung yukianesanya.

"ASIA! TUNGGU AKU!"

PAAAAATS!

Kalung Naruto berubah bentuk menjadi pedang seputih salju dengan gagang kepala musang. Itulah pedang yang bernama Yukianesa.

Bersamaan dua anjing hantu tadi, juga menyadari bahwa dua partner telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka pun terperanjat.

"ASIA! NARUTO! TUNGGU KAMI!" teriak dua anjing hantu itu kompak.

Maka keduanya segera terbang menyusul dua partner mereka itu. Mereka juga merasakan hawa keberadaan yokai yang terbang menuju ke hutan belakang sekolah.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menengok ke belakang dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memberi isyarat.

"HAKUBI! BERUBAHLAH MENJADI ANJING RAKSASA! KITA KEJAR YOKAI ITU!"

Hakubi mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Baik!"

FWAAATS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, si anjing hantu hitam berubah wujud menjadi anjing hantu raksasa setinggi tiga meter. Lalu terbang cepat untuk menghampiri Asia.

WHUUUSH!

Melompat tinggi ke udara, Asia mendaratkan dirinya ke punggung Hakubi yang lebar. Dia kemudian mengambil pose berlutut dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Yokai itu terbang menuju hutan belakang sekolah. Kita harus mengejarnya. Jangan sampai lolos!"

"Baik!"

WHUUUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hakubi terbang melesat menuju ke arah hutan belakang sekolah. Diikuti oleh Naruto dan Madarao.

Atas perintah Naruto, Madarao juga berubah wujud menjadi anjing hantu putih raksasa setinggi 3 meter. Dia melesat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersama Naruto yang duduk di atas punggungnya.

"Mada! Cepat sedikit!"

"Iya, Naruto. Ini sudah kupercepat kok."

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejak yokai itu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Wajah Madarao tampak tegas dan serius. Kedua mata kuningnya menyala tajam. Dia siap menghabisi yokai yang sedang dikejarnya itu.

Mereka bersama-sama terbang secara beriringan. Rambut dan pakaian dua Guardian itu berkibar-kibar seperti bendera akibat angin yang bertiup tatkala mereka terbang bersama dua anjing hantu itu. Dengan pedang yang mereka miliki, mereka siap membasmi yokai itu.

Yokai yang diburu adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu gelap dan berpakaian kimono terusan setengah paha, serba berwarna ungu. Bertelinga dan berekor rubah berwarna ungu gelap. Sepatu datar ungu menutupi kedua kakinya. Bersenjatakan pedang panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang meruncing di ujungnya.

Entah dia berniat mengincar buku bertuah itu atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti dia tersenyum senang saat dikejar oleh dua Guardian itu.

"Bagus. Sesuai perkiraanku, dua Guardian itu mengejarku."

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan menghadapkan dirinya untuk melakukan serangan pertamanya.

BWOOOSH!

Pedang di tangan kanannya, terayunkan secara horizontal membentuk setengah lingkaran, menciptakan gelombang api hitam yang berkobar besar. Serangan itu meluncur ganas ke arah dua Guardian yang mendekat bersama dua anjing hantu raksasa itu.

Sadar akan serangan itu, Asia pun menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menciptakan serangan balasan. Mengucapkan sebuah mantra khusus.

"BLUE CUBE!"

SRIIING!

Tangan kiri Asia bercahaya biru. Kedua mata Asia menajam.

FWAAATS!

Terciptalah satu kubus cahaya biru raksasa yang mengurung serangan api hitam itu. Asia berkata lagi dengan suaranya yang keras.

"HANCURKAN!"

DHUAAAAR!

Dalam satu kedipan mata, kubus cahaya itu meledak bersama api hitam itu. Lenyap tak tersisa.

Tak sampai di situ, gadis yokai rubah tadi, melayangkan pedangnya sekali lagi secara horizontal. Kali ini, menciptakan serangan api hitam yang memanjang seperti naga.

GROOOOO!

Itulah serangan yang bernama "Black Dragon Flame", yang dikenal sebagai serangan elemen api hitam yang hanya dimiliki oleh yokai rubah. Serangan yang tak akan pernah berhenti untuk membakar musuh yang dikejarnya.

GROOOO!

Api hitam yang panjang, menyala dan berkobar. Menyerupai naga hitam yang siap membakar apa saja yang diserangnya.

"AWAAAAAAS, SEMUANYA! ITU BLACK DRAGON FLAME!" Naruto berteriak keras untuk memperingati Asia dan dua anjing hantu itu.

Asia dan dua anjing hantu itu mengangguk kompak seraya berucap.

"Ya."

Lantas dua anjing hantu raksasa itu berusaha menghindari serangan lidah api naga hitam itu. Mereka terbang secara terpisah.

Ternyata serangan lidah api naga hitam itu bisa bercabang dua. Satu menyerang Asia dan Hakubi, sedangkan satu laginya menyerang Naruto dan Madarao.

Sementara sang musuh, gadis yokai rubah itu, menunggu perkembangan serangannya itu. Masih memilih melayang-layang di udara, tepatnya di atas hutan belakang sekolah, kira-kira dalam ketinggian 500 meter dari permukaan tanah.

Dia tersenyum sinis dengan aura kelam yang sangat pekat.

"Dua Guardian itu akan mati di malam ini. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi aku lagi untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah itu."

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Dia berharap serangannya ini mampu memusnahkan dua Guardian yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah. Buku bertuah yang kini tersimpan di dalam tubuh Kyuubi.

Dengan membabi buta, dua serangan lidah api naga hitam itu terus mengejar dua anjing hantu yang membawa dua Guardian. Mereka kewalahan dan terus meningkatkan kecepatan terbangnya agar tidak terkena serangan lidah api naga hitam itu.

Naruto dan Asia berpegangan erat pada rosary yang melingkari leher anjing hantu peliharaan masing-masing. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan serangan gadis yokai rubah itu.

"Mada... Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" kata Naruto dengan suara yang keras saat diterpa angin yang menderu."Serangan lidah api naga hitam itu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengejar kita. Kita harus memusnahkannya dengan kekuatan es."

Madarao mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya juga ya. Baik, biar aku yang menghadapinya."

Berbalik arah, Madarao terbang melesat menuju serangan lidah api naga hitam itu. Madarao membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Terjadilah penarikan energi alam yang masuk ke dalam mulut Madarao lalu energi itu berubah menjadi embun es yang sangat besar.

FYUUUUUH!

Madarao menghembuskan embun es besar itu ke arah serangan lidah api naga hitam yang sedikit lagi mencapainya. Kemudian terjadilah tabrakan dua serangan dengan suara ledakan yang sangat besar.

DHUAAAR!

Cahaya ledakan itu menerangi langit malam yang gelap gulita. Naruto tertawa senang karena Madarao berhasil menghentikan serangan itu.

"Bagus, Mada."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih."

Belum berakhir, satu serangan lagi masih mengejar Asia dan Hakubi. Hakubi segera melakukan sesuatu dan berbalik arah untuk menyerang.

WHUUUSH!

Hakubi terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuka mulutnya selebar-lebar untuk mengeluarkan serangan elemennya. Penarikan energi alam terbentuk dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia pun menyemburkan cahaya kebiruan yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

DWOOOOONG!

Cahaya kebiruan itu membentuk pilar yang sangat besar. Langsung melesat dan menghantam lidah api naga hitam itu. Terjadilah ledakan besar yang menerangi langit malam.

DHUAAAAAR!

Para Guardian berhasil memusnahkan serangan lidah api naga hitam. Melihat itu, gadis yokai rubah itu menggeram kesal sendiri.

"Argh... Sial! Seranganku tidak akan bisa mengenai dua Guardian itu selama ada dua anjing hantu itu. Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini dulu. Akan bahaya jika aku berlama-lama di sini."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, gadis yokai rubah itu menghilangkan dirinya. Entah kemana perginya.

Menyadari musuh sudah pergi, dua Guardian dan dua anjing hantu itu, melihat ke arah tempat musuh melayang-layang di udara tadi. Lalu mereka menghelakan napas mereka kecuali Naruto.

"Akhirnya... yokai rubah itu sudah pergi. Tapi, siapa dia ya? Baru kali ini, aku melihatnya," sahut Asia yang memasang wajah polos.

"Mungkin dia adalah utusan dari kerajaan yokai rubah. Sudah pasti tujuannya adalah ingin mendapatkan buku bertuah itu," Hakubi menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu. Aku juga bisa menebaknya."

"Ya, mari kita balik lagi ke sekolah."

"Hm."

Asia tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Hakubi juga tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto dan Madarao, masih melayang-layang di udara, mereka terdiam sesaat.

Di pikiran Naruto saat ini, dia memikirkan tentang gadis yokai rubah yang menyerang di malam ini. Pasalnya, dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis yokai rubah itu sebelumnya. Tapi, di mana?

Dia mengalami lupa-lupa ingat. Otaknya terus bekerja keras untuk mencari memori ingatan tentang gadis yokai rubah itu.

'Kira-kira aku bertemu dengan gadis yokai rubah itu di mana ya? Hmmm... Aku ingat... Tapi, lupa...,' batin Naruto yang memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Hingga dirinya disapa oleh Asia.

"Naruto... Kamu kenapa?"

Pemikirannya terganggu. Dia tersentak dan sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Lantas dia menoleh ke arah Asia yang duduk di punggung Hakubi, berjarak lima langkah darinya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Benar kok."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!"

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebar. Asia juga tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Hakubi untuk segera terbang. Hakubi mengerti dan langsung terbang melesat menuju sekolah.

Madarao beserta Naruto, mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Naruto tampak melamun lagi karena belum habis memikirkan tentang gadis yokai rubah itu. Entah siapa gadis yokai rubah itu sebenarnya.

DHUAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, terjadilah ledakan besar yang menerangi kegelapan malam, asalnya dari sekolah. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan Naruto, Asia, dan dua anjing hantu itu.

"Ah, ada ledakan di sekolah," Asia memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Pasti ada makhluk gaib yang bertarung dengan Kyuubi. Ayo, kita bantu Kyuubi!" tukas Naruto yang menajamkan kedua matanya.

Dua anjing hantu itu mengangguk dan segera terbang cepat menuju ke sekolah. Di mana ledakan besar terus terjadi beberapa kali, tepatnya di halaman depan sekolah tersebut.

Kini saatnya dua Guardian beraksi lagi. Dengan menggenggam pedang masing-masing, dua Guardian melompat dari punggung dua anjing hantu itu, ketika sudah mencapai halaman depan sekolah. Menemukan sosok vampire yang sedang memburu Kyuubi sambil terbang memutari halaman depan sekolah tersebut.

Dua Guardian yang saling melompat bersama, melayangkan pedang masing-masing ke arah vampire itu - masih dalam keadaan melayang-layang di udara. Vampire itu menyadari serangan dua pedang yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Lalu dia menghindar dengan cepat.

HUP! HUP!

Naruto dan Asia mendarat mulus di tanah. Mereka memandang tajam ke arah vampire yang juga mendarat di tanah, tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Rupanya dua Guardian sudah datang...," ujar si vampire itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau untuk menyerang Kyuubi lagi," Asia mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Ya, lawanmu adalah kami," Naruto juga mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Menarik sekali. Mari, kita bertarung sekarang!"

Vampire itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar hitam lalu melesat terbang untuk menyerang dua Guardian itu. Dua Guardian saling pandang dan berteriak keras kompak.

"SERAAAAAANG!"

Maka terjadilah pertarungan sengit di antara dua Guardian dan vampire itu. Dua anjing hantu dan Kyuubi memilih menonton mereka, sambil duduk santai di atap sekolah. Membiarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Ada-ada saja.

Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UP!**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan lagi. Saya usahakan untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 3 April 2017**


End file.
